New Neighbors
by Dreamer-Dream-On
Summary: Stiles and Issac just got new neighbors, the apartment two doors down finally got a tenant and of course Stiles knew they were bound to run into each other at some point, he just never thought it would happen so literally. All Human - Derek and Laura move into the same apartment building but they don't know anybody. Sterek will happen.


"I'm telling you Issac, there are no guys in that stupid school." Stiles grumbled making Issac laugh.

"Stiles, you didn't get unto UCLA just to get a guy." Stiles sipped his coffee and groaned.

"I know! It's just, I was hoping that maybe I could finally have an actual relationship instead of the train wreck that was pinning for Lydia." Issac hummed in agreement taking s a sip and laughing at Stiles. "Shit I forgot my bag! I'll be right back dude you go ahead!" Stiles screamed after Issac as he ran back towards the door as Issac laughed and unlocked the door to their apartment. Stiles rounded the corner and crashed right into something hard spilling his coffee all over.

"Shit!" he yelled looking up at what he crashed in. A man with short dark hair and a fuzzy beard and deep brown eyes. He was pretty much the definition of gorgeous not that Stiles would tell him of course he knew he had a habit of making a fool of himself and he was sure he could do it with actually having to tell him that particular piece of information. It took a second before it all the information sunk in but once he realised he'd just spilled his drink on the other man well... let's just say nobody does Stiles better then Stiles. "Oh God! Wow! Shit! Man I'm sorry! Holly shit uh... I didn't mean too, it's just my bag and then I was running and you know the corner; ad shit wow it really went everywhere..." Scrubbing frantically at the man's coffee stained shirt with his sleeve, he rambled on not forgetting to process his thoughts before they came out; which in all honesty was exactly what Stiles always did.

"It's fine." The nameless man said grabbing Stiles hands and pushing them back, "Just next time, don't run around the corner. Okay?" Stiles swallowed hard hearing the man's deep voice but nodded looking into his eyes before looking him over one last time and finishing on his lips. He shook his head and concentrated next on the floor and noticing the box that was now on its side with its content on the floor.

"Damn, seriously dude, I'm so sorry I totally didn't mean to crash into you."

"That's okay, it's not like I was exactly paying attention either, the land lord was just yelling at someone and it distracted me." The man said, crouching to the floor to pick up his things with Stiles following to help. Grabbing a frame Stiles turned it over and looked at the picture, it was the man, at less it looked like him just a couple years younger, he was standing in front of a big old house with his arm around a girl that looked like him; heck she could have been him except you know a girl. "Laura," Stiles looked up at the man with curiosity written on his face. "She's my sister." Stiles smiled before looking up at him.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you two." The man laughed picking up his box and standing. Stiles followed putting the frame back into the box before smiling up at him.

"Yeah. So I've been told before." There was an awkward pause before Stiles extended his hand.

"I'm Stiles, I live in 5A." The man took his hand and nodded, smiling very lightly but still just enough to tell.

"Derek, we actually just moved into 3A."

"Yep that's us 3A." The cheery voice came from behind Derek before standing next to him. "I'm-" She stared extending her hand but Stiles simply took it and cut her off.

"Laura. Yeah... you look like your picture." He smiled at her and she looked at him sceptically before hearing the compliment and smiling too.

"Well thanks stranger!" Laura let go of his hand and turned to Derek. "Well come on then, I just finished yelling at the land lord I'd like to get my stuff out of boxes." She told him taking the box from his hand and moving past Stiles towards their apartment smiling at him one last time.

"Uh.. I guess I getter go before she starts decorating." Stiles gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I've got a bag to go get, so see you around neighbor." He smiled at Derek making his way around the corner, this time walking, and out the building towards his jeep.

Derek shook his head but smiled slightly, giving a small laugh before heading towards his apartment and leaning against the frame of the door watching Laura run from one room to another.

"You know, it would have been easier to just bring the boxes to the right room as we brought them in." Laura stopped o the middle of the living room and glared at him.

"I know that. I just thought this way we would get the boxes in faster and we wouldn't have had any problems. You're stained shirt is exactly what I was trying to avoid." He laughed and shook his head walking into the apartment and towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders hand shook her gently.

"Calm down. He's our new neighbor. Stiles he seems... well weird but not crazy, I promised this place wasn't like the last one and I keep my promises. Relax Laura. New place, new start, new friends. He wasn't that bad was he?"

"No he wasn't." She sighed defeated. "But if anything creepy or anyone sketchy shows up here I am gone." She sternly told him, and he simply nodded keeping a little laugh in as he turned and started unpacking a new box.

Stiles opened the door to the backseat of his jeep and pulled his bag off of the seat throwing it over his shoulder and shutting the door. He jumped when he saw Erica leaning against his jeep and picking at her nails. He sighed frowning at her, "You know, you would think you'd get annoyed of doing that three times a week." She simply shrugged and detached herself from the jeep.

"I don't know, I kind of like seeing you jump." She smugly replied with a sly smile. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and headed towards the building. "So whose bike his that?" Stiles looked in the direction she was pointing and sure enough there was a bike parked there a silver car next to it. "Probably Derek's." Erica's head jerked back towards Stiles and she frowned at him for a minute.

"Derek?" Stiles simply nodded at the name. "Who is he?"

"New guy. Just moved into 3A." A grin made its way to her face and Stiles immediately begun to shake his head. "No. No Erica, no. I've said it once I'll say it again, no more hooking up with my neighbors."

"But Stiles fresh meat." She whined at him pouting. He glared at her in disbelief. He'd stopped right at the doors after entering.

"No. That's final Erica. I don't care how good looking he is. He is not you're next 'meal', so to speak." He said sternly air quoting the word meal.

"Does that mean I'm yours then?" Stiles turned red so fast Erica had never seen it happen that quick before, and she was a pro at making Stiles turn red. He slowly turned towards the voice and the man which owned it. She looked over Stiles shoulder at the man and smirked moving to stand next to Stiles who was now blabbering something along the lines of 'I... uh.. We... That wasn't... I... wh... uh' rolling her eyes she elbowed him and he coughed.

"So you're Derek?" The man nodded and so she followed with a nodded of approval. "Nice bike." Derek's eyebrow arched and looked at the girl questioningly. "I'm Erica. Stiles here is my friend... He's well..." she looked at Stiles then back at Derek. "He's not functioning at the moment... Apparently.

"Erica I-"

"I should take him to his apartment." She interrupted grabbing Stiles arm and tugged on it making him follow as she made her way around Derek as he nodded at her.

"Woah Erica!" She stopped before rounding the corner and turned back towards Derek who was still looking at them weirdly. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled sweetly before looking at tiles, sighing and dragging him back to his apartment.

"What took you so long?" Issac asked from the kitchen as he heard the front door open and close.

"I uh... I met the neighbors. And Erica." Stiles quickly added when she hit his arm.

"Hiya Issac!" She yelled making her way towards the kitchen while Stiles headed to his room to drop his bag and head back to the kitchen the first thing he heard was Erica talking about Derek.

"I swear Issac he's hot." She insisted and Stiles laughed shaking his head at the face Issac made to Erica. See Erica had this tendency of finding almost every guy hot, or at less good looking so her liability on who was drop dead gorgeous and who wasn't was not exactly plausible. "Come on Stiles back me up!" She whined.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered her turning to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Please I saw your _eyes_ drooling Stiles." She glared at him.

"I was not." He rolled his eyes at her. "I was just... Admiring?" He didn't know if he was questioning the word or himself but he didn't get to debate the thought because Issac interrupted it.

"So he was hot?" He grinned out at Stiles with an evil smirk. Stiles shook his head.

"No. Nope. Don't even try. I am not having this conversation Issac." And he went straight to the living room as fast as possible.

"Oh no you don't!" Issac screamed after him following him into the living.

"What? What? Tell me Please!" Erica whined following close behind.

"Stiles has a little crush." Issac grinned sitting down on the sofa at his left. Erica squealed and took the stop on his right.

"Damn!"Stiles exclaimed covering his ears, "Erica! Shit! Do you ever shut up?" Stiles glared trying really hard not let the smile seep trough.

"No you shut up! You love me!" She screamed again hugging him. He laughed at her and pealed her arms off of himself.

"No he loves him." Issac spoke again, teasing him. "So what is name?"

"Derek!" Erica screamed cutting Stiles off just before he could say something. He shook his head at her, but smiled faintly and turn to Issac;

"His name is Derek."

"I caught that part." He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe we should invite him over for super. What do you think?"

"No!" Issac raised his eyebrow at Stiles outburst and Stiles swallowed hard before recomposing himself. "I mean, they're just moving in now, they're probably really busy unpacking and stuff."

"All the more reason for them to come over and eat instead of cooking!" Issac smirked and Erica jump off the couch screaming 'Yes!' then digging her phone out of her pocket and calling Lydia. Stiles turned his look from Erica, who was heading into the kitchen, back to Issac.

"I really hate you." He glared and Issac just shrugged leaning his elbows onto his knees and looking at Stiles.

"Dude, you know that everyone is going to be here tonight right? I mean there's no way that Lydia won't tell Allison and then they're all going to come and drag the guys long with them, it won't be that bad. They'll be more people so you won't be put in an awkward spot with Derek." Stiles frowned at him.

"What part of Lydia is coming over at the same time as Derek seem Smart to you?"

"All of it. I mean Lydia is going to do her protective thing and she'll talk Derek's ear off all night you might not even have to talk to him."

"But she'll talk about me! All he's going to hear all night is Stiles this, Stiles that, because as if Erica isn't telling her as we speak that I'm in love with Derek." Stiles finished then quickly added. "Which I'm not. I mean I don't even know him. But Erica exaggerates everything." Issac kept in a little chuckle and Erica came back from the kitchen.

"It's officially a Family Night." Her smile was a little too happy for Stiles liking but he had to admit a 'Family Night' as Erica called it, which was pretty much just like every time they would hangout just instead of in small groups everyone would be there tonight; from Erica, to Allison and Scoot, even Lydia and Ethan and she'd force Jackson to come and he'd bring Danny along as well. They were like a small odd ball family and like any normal family they didn't have a lot of Family Night's, so at less one good thing would be coming out of Stiles torture evening. "Well, I'm going. I'll stop at Derek's apartment o the way out and tell them to come over. See you both tonight! And no whining Stiles!" Erica closed the apartment door behind her and headed towards the first apartment to the right when you came in, 3A, two doors down from Stiles. She knocked and just a few seconds after the door flew open and there was a girl with long black hair that looked a couple of years older than she did standing before her.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow in confusion when Erica didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Uh, is Derek here?" The girl sighed at the mention of Derek's name and just let go of the door heading back further into the apartment before calling Derek out. Derek came as quick as possible but stopped short in confusion when he saw her standing in his doorway.

"Erica right? Stiles friend?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Uh, did you need something or?" Erica blinked a few times then remembered.

'Oh, yeah, yes. The gang is coming over to Stiles' and Issac's tonight and Stiles said to let you know that you and... the girl-"

"Laura. She's my sister." Derek interrupted and Erica nodded before continuing.

"You and Laura, are invited to come too." She smiled sweetly. Derek nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. We'd love too." Erica's smile widen.

"Great. See you tonight! Around 6:30. Apartment 5A." She waved goodbye and turned leaving without even waiting for Derek's reply.

Derek shook his head and closed the door moving back to the kitchen to finish the box he'd been working on when Laura had called him out.

"So what did she want?"

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to sneak up on me?"

"No. I know I'll get you one day." Laura replied simply sitting on the bar stool that was place alongside the outer side on the counter that made an 'L' shape from along the wall and out separating the dining room and the kitchen.

"She said we're invited to Stiles' and Issac's for super with all of their friends."

"So you made quite the impact on this Stiles guy." Derek threw the cloth he had in hand at her.

"Shut up. I didn't, I'm sure their just being nice Laura."

"Well it would be a first of neighbors of ours." She sneered remembering the old alcoholic neighbor they'd had in the last building they had been living in, or in the one before that where the lady next door had over 70 cats living with her. Said she'd been taken them off the street so they'd survive or something. A nice gesture true but still very unclean. Not to mention they were just plain rude and insulting. "So do you want to go?"

"I don't know do you?" Derek questioned back.

"I do." She smirked at him. "But only because I want to further analyse our neighbors."

"Oh. So it isn't because it might be kind of like a party? Or is that your secondary reason?"

"No. It isn't." Laura glared at him and he just laughed finishing unpacking the last box for the kitchen and setting it down onto the floor in the corner, where all the boxes would be piling up for the next few days while the settled in properly.

"Fine. We'll go. But not late, you still have to work tomorrow and I'm going to go find a job in the afternoon once I've done some more work here." Laura clapped her hands and smiled. Derek wasn't a big fan of parties or anything social actually, so it was a surprise that he'd agree to go. But then Stiles would be there and Laura suspected that might be part of the reason he'd agreed in the first place.


End file.
